


Picking Up

by Koichiko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koichiko/pseuds/Koichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino forgets his phone and decides to call it to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> Anon over at the "Anon Kink Meme" wanted 'accidental phone-sex' :D  
> I hope this qualifies, since it's the first NC17 fic I've ever posted ;P  
> Feedback would be nice and appreciated!

It had been a very long day for Nino when he was finally able to throw himself on his couch, legs half on, half of it.  
He had spend the entire day running from shooting to shooting to promotion appareance to shooting to interview and back to another shooting ... Nino sighed frustrated and ran one hand through his short hair. He was tired and restless and like all he wanted was a hot shower and then …  
He got up slowly and scrambled over to where his bag was lying carelessly on the floor, and started digging through it looking for his phone. His manager was still waiting on his decision for the dorama role he had been offered two weeks prior and he decided to just get this dreaded phone call over with, so he wouldn’t get disturbed when he decided to jerk himself off later.

Continuing to look through his spacious bag, Nino soon found that his phone wasn’t in there. Cursing loudly he got to his feet, grabbing his home phone from the dining-room table and typing in his own mobile phone number with tightly knitted brows. The young man listened impatiently to the other side, until a small sound indicated that the line had been picked up.

“Hello?”  
Hopefully someone from the agency had found his phone and-  
But his thoughts were interrupted abruptly when a small sound on the other line made a shower run down his spine. The sound was unmistakably a soft moan and now listening closer, Nino could undoubtedly hear the soft music of a porn video running in the background.  
“Hello?” His voice was less secure now, feeling like an intruder and really uncomfortable in his skin. Then again, who the hell would pick up HIS phone while watching porn?  
Slightly pissed again, he opened his lips to complain, when another moan was heard and he suddenly realized that he knew the other voice, knew it intimately. Coupled with that realization thousands of pictures rushed to his mind about the scene probably displayed on the other side of the line and he couldn’t help it, he had to swallow hard, his eyes widening with every additional little gasp from the other side of the line.

“Riida?”   
Nino’s voice sounded breathless even in his own ears. He could hear more sounds now, as if someone had found the phone and decided to put it somewhere more out in the open. Again Nino sucked in a breath when he heard series of slow moans, a few of them obviously fake and coming from the female porn actress on the screen but those other sounds, those tiny little pants and gasps …   
Gulping for air, the young man listened closely for more, drinking in every single little sounds he could possibly hear.  
Nino heard the sound of something moving and pictured Ohno sitting on his couch with his pants undone and legs apart, one hand on his dick, stroking haphazardly while the other hand was playing with his nipples.  
Then he heard Ohno’s soft voice on the other line and Nino had to sit down next to his own sofa very quickly, feeling suddenly very weak on his feet and his erection pressing unnervingly against his tight pants.

“Nino … it is so hot …”   
Nino gulped and licked his lips. In his mind, there were small droplets of sweat on his Leaders forehead and his mouth was hanging slightly open as another few small gasps and moans came through the line.

Nino didn’t even think twice. In a matter of seconds he had opened the zip of his pants and was leaning heavily against the front of his couch, his head resting on the smooth surface, eyes closed and picturing Ohno in all his glory. He wanted nothing more than to touch his Leader, to run his hands softly over every patch of skin he could reach but since that wasn’t possible right now, he settled for the next best thing.  
Silently and with the softest voice he would muster, he whispered: “Turn that off, Riida … you don’t need that anymore.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line and then the distinctive sound of the TV being turned off resounded in his receiver. Suddenly, Nino was confronted with nothing but Ohno’s lengthening moans, the sound of skin rubbing against skin and the younger man knew there was no way he could stop now, being himself already hard in his pants.

“Riida, take your pants off. I can’t touch you if you don’t.”  
He knew his voice sounded low and seductive and full of promises and Ohno hissed softly. The sound went straight down Nino’s spine and to his dick. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Please, Nino …” Ohno’s voice sounded desperate and Ninos imagination ran wild, picturing Ohno with his erection hard and frustrating in his fist, his eyes hazy and far-away and the lust so clearly written on his face that it made Nino itch to touch him.  
There was the sound of fabric and then a groan as he heard Ohno fasten his pace on his dick. Nino in return pushed up his shirt and closed his eyes, imagining himself with Ohno right that second, brushing his nipple every now and then.

“I’m right here”, Nino explained soothingly, his voice tight with excitement. “Can you feel it? How my hands ran up all over your body?“   
He took a deep breath before he continued, his voice coming out slightly rushed. “The way I am touching your stomach, my fingers slowly sliding up to your chest? How I’m licking your nipples?”

Ohno whimpered and Nino decided it was time for him to do something about his own rapidly hardening dick. He pushed down his boxers, took his penis in his left hand and started pumping himself lazily, not really doing anything to make himself come yet because he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible …

Despite that, it only took him a matter of seconds before he started moaning himself, as picturing Ohno under him, watching him with hunger, his skin tingling with sweat and his harsh breathing proved to turn Nino on faster than anything else ever had. 

The sounds of Ohno moaning and gasping made Nino’s head swirl but it was Ohno’s words that drove him mad enough to decide that no matter what happened, he would never stop.

“Nino, I want you. I want you in me.” 

Ohno’s pleading, rushed voice made Nino speed up the pace of his hand in return, flexing and squeezing frantically, but he immediately slowed down when he imagined Ohno’s small but firm body, so beautiful, so exciting, writhing underneath him in far more than just plain arousal, rubbing their bodies together in hot friction and he heard Ohno panting harder and harder and then there was his voice again, pleading, begging in such a desperate, strained voice and Nino could see it, saw it right behind his eyes, Ohno’s usually calm face flushed and sweaty and his lips red and his eyes so full of want. “Nino, please, oh god, please, I can’t … I want, oh god, please, Nino ...”

Nino hissed sharply.

“Riida, lick your fingers and put them in you.”  
By now Nino’s voice was pressed and strangled, almost as much as Ohno’s hard panting at hearing the younger man’s commands. Nino listened closely when Ohno stopped eliciting small “Aah”´s for a moment and he saw it in his mind, the way his Leader sucked on his fingers, desperate and wanting and after the soft sucking noise stopped, Nino felt a hot, sizzling flush when Ohno let out a long hoarse cry, small sobbing and groaning sounds coming over the line afterwards as if Ohno was there physically, touching him and Nino knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

The younger man made soothings sounds and let Ohno hear his own arousal as he jerked himself harder. 

“Can you feel me? Can you feel how I’m moving inside you? You are so hot, Oh-chan, looking like that, all strained and sexy and I just, I want to - I just have to fuck you ...”

He stopped when he heard Ohno cry out, imagining how he was moving his own fingers inside himself, scissoring and streching and the sounds were getting louder by the second. Ohno was pleading again, uncontrolable now, desperate and full of aching desire.

“Yes, yes ... Nino, oh god, aah- fuck me! Please, Nino, please fuck me! I want you! More, more!! Please ...”

And then Nino stopped caring, pumping himself roughly and interrupting himself with his own harsh panting, his body sweaty and hot all over and he was so hard and so damn close and his eyes were squeezed shut, the phone pressed tightly against his ear so not to miss even the tiniest sound ..

“Riida, I’m pushing in, I’m so deep insight you, ah, you feel so, so good and you are so tight and- haa, I’m fucking you so hard right now, do you feel it? How I’m touching you all over? Aaah ... Oh-chan, you are so hard in my hand. I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you, Oh-chan ...”

And that was it – Nino could hear Ohno screaming at the other side of the line, directly into his ear, pleasure all hearable in his last few moans and with the last strangled “Aaah” Nino arched his back and then came hard over his own hand and jeans, stars exploding behind his eyes and he touched and squeezed himself though his orgasm, his eyes still closed and his breath still uneven. He felt so relaxed and something that could have been happiness, if not for the hundred unanswered questions building up inside of him now.

With a sigh Nino let go of himself, phone still against his ear and looked around for something to clean himself up with. He didn’t find anything and was too exhausted to stand up and look. So he just turned his attention back to the phone, listening for sounds of Ohno.

“Riida?” He finally asked when even after several seconds, he couldn’t hear a thing.  
“Hey, Riida, are you okay?”

Nino heard rustling as a pair of pants was obviously being zipped up and then Ohno started talking, low and voice very even, as if he was expecting something to happen.

“I’m here.”

Nino gulped. “Okay. Great. Are you okay?”

There was no answer for a few moments again until he spoke up, still low but now there was an obvious nervous edge to his voice, sounding almost pleading:  
“I’m very sorry Nino.”

“Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have dragged you into this ... I knew it was your phone and I knew it was you when you called but I didn’t – I mean, I didn´t plan to ...I’m so sorry.”

The older man sounded really scared now, afraid of Nino’s reaction, afraid of having ruined everything.

Nino only smiled, which Ohno obviously could’t hear through the phone, so he hurried to answer instead.  
“Riida ... It’s okay. Really, it is.”

Another silent moment. Nino pictured Ohno again, thinking hard about his words because the older man knew that Nino never lied to him. Never had, never would and that if he said it was alright, he really meant it.

“Okay” Leader let out a relieved sigh and Nino smiled into the phone.

“Riida, can I come over?”

Another round of silence and now it was on Nino to feel insecure and wondering if he overstept a line. But Ohno only anwered with another low and even “Okay” and Nino giggled.

“Be there in 30 minutes ...”

\+ The End +


End file.
